Hevy meets Raton
Summary Ryder asks Hevy and Holt if they want to meet an old friend of the Paw patrol. They go and meet and they did not find what was expected. Story Early in the mourning, Hevy was sleeping peacefully in his puphouse. Ryder shortly came up to him to wake him up. Ryder:(softly) Hevy wake up, I want to ask you something. Hevy:(Half awake) can you ask me later, in this state I won't remember a thing..... Ryder: Ok, I'll let you sleep (smiles and leaves) Later that mourning...... Hevy walks inside the lookout and sees Ryder and Holt. Holt: Awake little brother? Hevy: Yeah Ryder: Then can I ask you both something since yous are both here. Hevy/Holt: Sure, asks us anything. (they look at each other) Ryder: (laughed a little) Now I've got friends that I'd like you to meet, want to come with me to meet them? Hevy: Where are they exactly? Ryder: In Foggy Bottom. Hevy and Holt looked and each other with unhappy faces. Ryder: Yous don't look happy about it. Hevy: We don't want to go. Can't he come to us? Ryder : Once you meet him you'll know why. Yous are coming. Holt: Do we have too? Ryder gets up and starts dragging them. Ryder: Indeed you do. Hevy: What if we bump into Humdinger? Ryder: Then you say hi. Holt: That doesn't seem right..... A while later..... Ryder: Alright we are here. Hevy: How do people even live here, its too foggy. Holt: Stop complaining. All three leave Hevy's car and head towards a house. Ryder: First impressions? Hevy/Holt: Not bad (looking at each other) Ryder: Good (knocks on the door) A few seconds after the knock a girl answered it, same age looking as Ryder also nice looking. ???: Hi Ryder, been a while. Ryder: Yes it has Fran. I'd like you to meet our new family members, Hevy and Holt. They are brothers. Francisca: I see, hey there Francisca is the name but call me Fran. Hevy: I'm Hevy and..... Holt: I'm Holt, his older brother Fran: Wait a minute your the Hevy and Holt. As the O'Connell brothers. Hevy: You know us? Francisca: My dog Raton does, I just have heard of you, and your achievements. Ryder: Where is he by the way? Francisca: Upstairs as usual. Ryder: Still not open. Francisca: Nope. But it's who he is so I don't blame him. Hevy: Can I meet him? Francisca: Uh well, if you want but a warning; he doesn't like to socialise and prefers to be alone. Holt: Reminds me of someone I used to know. Ryder: You going too Holt? Holt: Nah, If his personality is a negative one the we'll go on straight to the wrong paw. Hevy: On my own I go then. Stairs? Francisca: Down the hall on your left. Hevy: Thank you. Hevy heads down the hall and up the stairs. Francisca: He's actually going to do it, he's brave. Holt: That's my brother (smiles) Mean while upstairs... Hevy passes 2-3 rooms and encounters Raton on the next one. Hevy: (enters) Raton: Who goes there? (facing somewhere else) Hevy: Me...You must be Raton. Raton: yeah, That'll be me. What do you want? Hevy: Just wanted to meet you face to face. Something we haven't done yet. Raton then started to growl at Hevy. Hevy: Need to do more than that to scare me off. I've taken worse. Raton: You're a stubborn one I admit. He finally turns around and stays surprised. Raton: Oh, It's you. Hevy: So you do ''know me. Raton: I ''kept a close eye at your campaign victories. Why would the famous retired captain and the Queen's favourite be here in my house? Hevy: Like before I came to meet you, and Ryder brought me here. Raton: Oh you came with Ryder. Now we have seen face to face so can I have my privacy? (less moanfully) Hevy: I'll leave you now then. Hevy left the room and headed back downstairs. Raton looked back then went back doing his thing. Hevy reached downstairs and went towards the others. Francisca: So? Hevy: Went better than I expected to be. Holt: So no dislikes. Hevy: No but I can tell that he doesn't interact with others much. Ryder: Are you sure you're not going to say hi? Holt: It's for the best... Francisca: Then I guess you're going back? Ryder: Yeah. It was nice seeing you again Fran. Francisca: Equally Ryder, and it was a pleasure meeting yous. Hevy/Holt: Ours equally. The 3 left the house and headed back into Hevy's BMW. Hevy then started driving back to the lookout. And as they are driving back... Holt: Really little bro, what happened? Hevy:(while driving) Well when we first met, he growl at me. Ryder: It shows that he doesn't want to be disturbed that growl. Hevy: I noticed the first time, but I stood my ground. Eventually he turned and was suprised. Holt: How suprised? Hevy: I could see in his eyes that he was very suprised but he didn't show. Ryder: Looks like he admires you. Hevy: He did say that he kept a close eye at my victories. Holt: Yeah he admires you. Hevy:(Chuckles) Yeah. They reached the Lookout and left the car. They stopped by the entrance as Ryder was about to say something. Ryder: Be careful tomorrow. Holt: Why? Ryder: Captain Turbot said that there are going to be heavy winds tomorrow. Hevy: Ah got it. Holt: And that goes to you. Hevy: Fine. Ryder: I went late quite fast, the pups are all ready asleep. Holt: Then we will go as well. Ryder: Good night pups. Holt/Hevy: Good night Ryder. Ryder went inside the Lookout as Hevy and Holt went to their pup houses where they quickly drifted of to sleep. WIP Category:German Knight's pages Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanon stories Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Fanon Pages Category:First Gen Story Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon episodes